Full Service
by cakebythepound
Summary: After Negan's visit ruins everyone's day, Rick and Michonne end their night on a good note. (Richonne one-shot. Takes place in the context of episode 7x04, Service. Contains adult situations.)


**A/N** : This was a request that actually came in Friday, and I said I'd be done like two days ago, so I'm super sorry, friend! But I hope it's what you wanted! Basically, this picks up where Sunday's episode left off, so hopefully you've watched that before you read this, haha. But hey, either way, I hope you guys enjoy! -Ash

* * *

"Are you asleep?"

Michonne let out a deep sigh, turning from her spot in their bed - or what used to be their bed and was now a makeshift pad on the floor - and faced her boyfriend. "Not even a little bit," she admitted quietly.

"Are you okay?" he questioned, expecting the exact same answer in response.

"I'm okay," she promised in another whisper. Her brows were furrowed into a frown as she tried to make out his face in the dimness of their room. "What about you?"

"Then why've you been so quiet all night?" He genuinely didn't mean to ignore her question, but he'd been silent for days now, sitting with a number of questions on his jumbled mind, and now that she was finally talking to him, he was eager to get them out.

"I don't know. It feels like we've both been quiet." She shook her head thinking of all the moments they'd shared, or didn't share, since they returned from that horrific night. "This house…"

"Yeah," he exhaled sharply, also recounting the last few days. The current one, in particular, knowing she wasn't a fan of how he was handling it all. "I'm sorry," he offered softly, unsure of what else to say. "I really am."

"You don't have anything to be sorry for," she was quick to assure him. It was much the same way she tried to tell him that he wasn't responsible when people they loved died. "This is Negan's fault. Not yours."

Rick's sad blue stare peered back at her, wishing he knew what she was actually thinking at the moment. Not so long ago, he felt like he didn't really have to wonder, but now, everything just seemed so uncertain. He wasn't even sure if she wanted him anymore. "I mean, you say that," he started timidly, swallowing visibly as he cast his gaze downward. "But you came in here and you got under the covers and turned your back to me. Again."

Michonne lifted her head from her pillow, recognizing that her anger about the situation had come off as anger at him, and that was the last thing she wanted to relay. Not with everything else he had going on. "Rick..."

"It's okay if you're mad at me. But I need you to say it."

"Okay, based on the things you've told me about your last marriage, I know you're probably used to something… else," she stated carefully, her eyes finally adjusting to the darkness. "But that's not me. If I have something to say, I am gonna say it." She purposely kept her tone firm, but her voice soft as she stared back at him. "And I'm not mad at _you_ , Rick. I'm just… mad."

He sat up on his elbow to match her gaze and he touched her hand for the first time he could recall in a few days now. "Well why don't you talk to me about it then?"

"Because you've got the world sitting on your shoulders," she sighed. "And if I come home and tell you that these people took all of our mattresses just to leave them burning on the side of the road, what does that do for you? How does it help you to know that I am filled with _rage_ for these people?" She felt that familiar quiver in her voice, the same thing that happened whenever she spoke on this subject for too long, so she pulled back for a beat to collect her emotions. "That doesn't help you deal with any of this."

"They did that?" he asked. His jaw clenched as he bristled at the mere thought of his family sleeping on the floor for the Saviors' petty impulses. That he'd swallowed shit all day for no reason other than Negan's whims.

She brushed her thumb over his fingers in a small attempt to soothe him, though she nodded in confirmation. "They did."

With a giant sigh, Rick laid back down, wishing he could quell that similar rage bubbling within himself. There was nothing he could do with it, she was right - it only made him feel worse. "Today, I told Spencer I'd knock out his teeth," he confessed, still holding onto Michonne's hand. His jagged breaths calmed when she settled in close to him, her head resting on his shoulder. He even managed to close his eyes, because he instantly felt better when she was near. "He said somethin' about Glenn and Abraham, and I wanted to beat the shit out of him. And I told him as much, because I couldn't say it to Negan. So I understand your anger," he promised. "I do. And I wish you would trust me with it."

"I'm sorry," she whispered, feeling like each word he spoke was a tiny punch to her ego. She hated hearing things she already knew. "You're right."

"We can't turn our backs on each other, Michonne. Not now."

"I know." She shook her head against his shoulder, searching for words that would accurately express how much she hated all of this. Not just Negan and his Saviors, but the divide it was causing in their home. She meant it when she said she couldn't live like this. She might not have agreed with him, but she certainly wasn't against him. "I'm gonna be honest, Rick, I wanna fight. But not with you."

He nodded over her head, managing to halfway smile as he took in the scent of her hair. At least they hadn't taken her shampoo, he thought to himself. It was such an insignificant thing, of course, but that mango-lime scent always brought him back to one of the best nights of his life. And it reminded him that all was not lost, even if it seemed like it was. "We'll figure somethin' out," he vowed.

"Not today, not tomorrow?" she looked up at the side of his face, hoping he would take her joke as such. When he just barely chuckled in response, she asked, "Too soon?"

"After the day we've had?" he smirked. "Yeah."

Michonne let out another sigh as she nestled in even closer to her boyfriend, moving her head from his shoulder to inside the crook of his arm. "I still can't believe they took my fucking deer."

"I was gonna say you should leave it in the house, but you already looked like you wanted to punch me, so I thought I should refrain from tellin' you what to do."

She took that opportunity to lightly punch his chest, although she appreciated that he could make her smile at a time when she least wanted to. "Which reminds me, Carl said he's the reason the guns were taken in the first place?"

"Supposedly," Rick exhaled again. "I'm pretty sure it would've happened anyway, but there was no way around it after he held one of The Saviors at gunpoint and then threatened Negan."

Michonne's laugh came out as more of a scoff as she shook her head at the kid. "So I guess there's no question about _him_ being yours."

He smiled at her joke this time, finding her annoyingly funny sometimes, but he was just happy that she felt comfortable with him again, enough to rib him about it, apparently. "I dunno, he sounds more like you these days."

"That's fair," she granted.

"Oh, and then Spencer was _hiding_ the guns we needed," he went on. "And food, like a fuckin' jackass."

"He was hiding food?"

"He was hiding food," Rick confirmed, still incredulous about it. "We have a baby and we don't even do that."

Michonne was disappointed to hear that he obviously hadn't found his way yet, still a lost little boy, it seemed. As Deanna's son, she felt a kinship toward him; she felt protective of him in some ways. But with everything else happening to Alexandria, she wouldn't be able to save him from himself. She had her own family to worry about. "So you had a day..."

"We all did," he shook his head tiredly. At this point, his burdens were everyone else's, and vice versa. "I'm just glad everyone made it out alive."

Michonne's eyes darted up at him, recognizing the toll this all took on him. Heavy is the head and all that. "We're alive, we still have our homes," she offered as encouragement. "Judith has a place to rest her head tonight. She had dinner, she had a bath. You did your job today."

"Yeah…" Rick squeezed her hand, appreciative of her words; thankful that she still seemed to be with him, even if she didn't necessarily agree with him. She was trying. "We'll find new mattresses."

She smiled at his optimism, inwardly wondering if it was actually somehow contagious. Because talking to him for just a few minutes had her feeling better than she had in four whole days, and she wished they hadn't avoided one another for so long. "We needed a new one anyway," she joked, referring to the way it relentlessly creaked on his side of the bed. It was especially noticeable when they were trying to have silent sex in the middle of the night and that stupid mattress made it impossible. "Maybe it's for the best."

"Well I did have fond memories with that bed, but…"

"We'll make new ones," she softly giggled, glancing up at him, her eyes landing on his pretty mouth. And he seemed to notice her gaze, licking his lips as she laid there contemplating whether to kiss him.

Rick, on the other hand, didn't do much thinking at all, happy to seize the opportunity to reconnect with his girlfriend, even if it was just the base level of physical intimacy. And so he leaned in to touch his lips to hers for the first time since their worlds were torn apart; and her lips, like everything else about her, comforted him beyond reason. It was a chaste kiss, short and sweet as he inhaled the breath she left, but it was exactly what he needed in that moment.

"Mmm," Michonne grinned as he pulled back, her mind filling with the simple thought of how nice it was to feel his lips again. But she could also feel that he was holding back from her, and she wasn't sure if it was because he wanted to, or because he thought she wanted to. "Come here," she whispered, eager to try again.

When he leaned back in, she took his face into her hand and went all in, pushing her tongue into his mouth almost immediately. He responded with a smile, though careful not to break the kiss as his tongue danced with hers, slowly, passionately. They came up for the slightest gasps of air, but once Rick got the message, he didn't hold back at all, sucking at her lips like it was his first time tasting them. Michonne was moaning quietly throughout, absolutely in love with the way he kissed her as though he would never get the chance again - and for all they knew, he wouldn't. All the while, her left hand had found its way from his face to his neck to his chest, and still headed southward. And she wasn't entirely sure what her intentions were here - her hand seemed to have a mind of its own - but it had snaked its way down his bare torso, until she reached the waistband of his boxers.

Rick broke their kiss once more when he noticed her wandering hand suddenly seemed to be frozen in place, her fingers circling the hair just beneath his navel. Did she not want to go further? Or was she questioning whether he did? "Why'd you stop?" he decided to ask.

"I dunno, I didn't wanna be too… forward," she frowned, licking her lips as his warm minty breath bathed her face. Her body was showing all the signs of being ready to have sex, so she didn't actually know why she was holding back.

"That never stopped you before," he smirked, thinking back on the few weeks they'd gotten to really enjoy their relationship. When she wanted to fuck, there wasn't a whole lot that could stop her, he'd learned.

"You shut up," she smiled, knowing exactly the night he was referencing. "I mean, I just wanna make sure you're up for this." Her eyes studied him, his inscrutable expression, wishing she could see into his mind at that moment. "I know we haven't… done anything since…" Her words trailed off, unable to even bring herself to say Glenn's name again. "I just mean, I understand if you're not up for it after today."

He nodded as he affectionately ran his fingers through her hair, brushing a couple of her locs from her face. "Today was rough," he granted. "That look you gave me when you saw me with that bat… I dunno. I don't scare easily, but I've been pretty terrified of you seein' me differently after all this."

"Rick, I don-"

"I know you don't," he assured her, his eyes brimming with relief and even hints of happiness, instead of anger and frustration, for the first time all day. "I know that now."

Michonne left a soft kiss on his chest as her thumb caressed his lower waist. "I hope so."

"After today, you're about the only thing I'm up for," he submitted, very suddenly and swiftly sitting up and rolling over so that he was on top of her. He grinned at the way she giggled in response, because he hadn't been sure of if or when he'd see her like this again. Carefree and light, like their first night together. He went in for her neck, softly licking at her hot skin as his fingers wandered beneath her shirt, spanning her flat stomach and slowly lifting the fabric.

"Hey," she continued to laugh, both happy to see him acting like himself again, hungry and horny, and because his beard also tickled her in the most wonderful way. But then, this wasn't quite what she had in mind when she started to stick her hand down his pants. " _Hey_."

"What's wrong?" he hesitantly pulled back to look at her.

"Nothing," she promised, her fingers lacing through his hair as she gazed back at him with her sexy smile. "I just wanted you to let me do the work."

His eyebrows raised in a mixture of surprise and intrigue, though he was realizing he was hesitant to give up control after he'd been unceremoniously stripped of it throughout the day.

"Lie down," she insisted, her hand on his chest to coerce him onto his back again. "I got this."

Reluctant as he was, Rick couldn't keep the smirk off of his face as he did as told, taking position back on his side of the bed, one of the pillows from their couch nestled beneath his head. "Should we turn on the lights?" he asked almost giddily.

"And turn the baby monitor around," she nodded. Last thing Michonne wanted to see was Judith's precious sleeping face while she got filthy with her father.

And she didn't waste any time getting down to business, just barely allowing him to finish his task before slipping her fingers back into his boxers, inching down his warm flesh until she was palming his cock. It was soft to the touch, but she was already anticipating the satisfying moment it turned hard before her very eyes. He braced himself as she began to gently fondle him, knowing how quickly he could go once she got started. Her warm fingers worked deftly, seemingly massaging his shaft and kneading his balls all at once, his breathing already quickening in response.

It only got worse when she climbed on top of him, straddling his legs to leave him at her mercy. She looked sexy as hell, and his eyes immediately clouded with lust, his pupils excitedly dilating as he took her in. A switch going off as she sat on him in nothing but a pair of pink panties and a dark blue tank top, leaving all the right things to his imagination. Though he didn't have to imagine much, as her form-fitting top hugged her round breasts perfectly; her nipples poking through her shirt to expose her aroused state. They looked about as hard as he was getting in the moment, and he licked his lips, just thinking about having them in his mouth.

It seemed she'd regained her mind reading abilities, or at least noticed his stare, because she paused to pull off her shirt, her full tits bouncing into his view. He was desperate to reach out and touch them, but she was too far away, and she knew it. She was smirking at him, in fact, as she played with him in every sense of the word. Her eyes dropped to his delectable length as he stroked him, getting all pink and veiny as it grew between his legs, making her mouth actually water.

Without warning, she leaned in to kiss the tip of his cock, giggling at the way it twitched at her touch. Gathering saliva in her mouth, she rolled her wet tongue around the head, closing her eyes as she tasted his salty skin. It had only been a few days since her last blow job, but she had missed this. The closeness, the taste of him, the way he reacted to her, his hips involuntarily bucking in response to her mouth. She continued to massage him as her tongue went to work on his scrotum, hungrily licking his hot flesh as his dick continued to expand in her hand.

She moaned quietly to herself as she sucked him off, which only drove Rick crazier. As if those perfect lips didn't do enough of the job, hearing her unabashedly enjoy it, enjoy him, had him writhing beneath her. And as she took his full size into her mouth, her soft breasts were grazing his thighs, making his eyes roll up to the ceiling. He could barely contain himself with that wet mouth rotating around his dick. "Michonne…" he moaned in return, his voice hoarse as she pleasured him. He couldn't keep his thighs still, his toes curling with delight, squeezing his thumbs inside his fingers. She had him in the palm of her hand, quite literally, and he couldn't have been happier.

Michonne tried not to smile at his reaction, not wanting her teeth to get in the way of his pleasure. But she was glad to see she could make him forget about everything else for a moment. Or her mouth could, anyway. She had nearly swallowed him whole, her tongue dancing its way back up his cock as she released him from her mouth, and that seemed to be the final straw. His mouth hung open, a few erratic grunts accompanying his rolling hips, and it wasn't a second more before that familiar feeling of his warm cum hitting the back of her throat. She did smile to herself then, swallowing his sweet and sour seed, and continued to rub and tug at him for more. She wanted it all, licking up as much of the excess as she could while it dribbled down her lips and his length like spilled milk. She kissed her way back up his lean body, leaving a wet trail along his Adonis belt until landing back on his stomach, contracting as he tried to return to normal breathing.

"You okay?" she grinned when she noticed he was barely moving, his handsome face flushed.

"Where did you come from?" he sighed, shaking his head. He'd had sex in his lifetime, and even good sex, but he'd never experienced anything like this. Like her. " _Fuck_."

"Same place as your tongue, probably," she quipped, just thinking of the way he ate her pussy. It was very much her pleasure to try and service him even half as well as he did her. She gently rubbed at his lower stomach, content to lull him right on to sleep.

Much to the contrary, though, Rick was ready for the main event, staring up at her with a wicked gleam in his eyes. His dick was already twitching again - a direct response to the heat between her thighs as she straddled his waist, and the view he had of her tits, remnants of his semen decorating them. Without another word, he flipped them over so that she was on her back, laughing in amusement once more. And he covered her open mouth with his, tasting himself on her tongue as they kissed - a strange but welcome sensation, especially when it meant he got to suck on her glorious lips for a while. It didn't make sense how soft they were, all plump and wet. The fact that they'd just been wrapped around his dick was a cherry on top.

His right hand snuck down her body slowly, squeezing her left nipple between his fingers, as he'd been waiting to do since she pulled off her shirt. Gently fondling it, circling it with his index fingertip to coax it erect once more. His kisses then moved down her neck, and he began to roll his thumb over the hardened bud over and over again, unable to get enough of the contrast between it and her magnificently soft breast. The way they fit in his hands quite perfectly, only reinforcing the notion that the two of them were made for each other.

"Rick," she hummed, aroused by his tender touch. He was so good with his hands, and he had barely gotten started.

His mouth was next to get a turn, taking her right nipple into his mouth as the other hand continued to massage the left. He sucked her hungrily, flicking his tongue around her nipple until it was wet and rigid, then lapping at it gently until it went soft again. He devoured her tits like they were dinner, giving equal attention to them both, until she was squirming beneath him, her open legs closing in on his waist to convey her need. And he didn't need any words to understand just what she was saying, her body doing all of the talking while he was happy to listen. Pulling up to stare at her and her wet chest, he smiled at the fact that they'd managed to get their groove back so easily.

He instantly went for her panties, pulling them from her tiny hips almost torturously slowly as he gazed at her muscular body. Raising an eyebrow when he noticed they were already wet, more so than usual, and he knew she had probably gotten off with him. As if he wasn't already turned on enough, his dick jumped at the thought of her creaming herself at the same time as him. He let out a deep breath as he pulled those panties from her raised legs, and he was left staring down at her perfect pussy. Her lips already glistening with her juices made him lick his own. "Shit," he mumbled to himself.

Michonne grinned back at him, enjoying the way he always stared at her body in complete awe. As if they hadn't fucked numerous times by now, and it was something he would be used to. No, every time was like the first time for him, and she loved it. "Come on," she coerced him, spreading her legs wide for him, all her beautiful pink and brown folds on display.

"All right," he granted, a bit of playful warning in his tone. But he was quite happy to follow her instruction to get on with it, grabbing her thighs to pull her toward him, bringing her hips up to meet his. He was amused by Michonne's audible gasp turned giggle, figuring he was doing something right if he could take her by surprise. And she did it again as he touched her slick slit, his fingers gently gliding over her small patch of hair to spread her lips apart. He kept his eyes on her face as he explored her depths, wanting to see just how wet she was.

Michonne stared back at him wantonly, wishing he would just get on with it. She wondered if he knew that that cocky smirk on his face was only making her wetter. She even started to say as much, but her jaw went slack the second she felt the tip of his cock against her clit, rubbing along her tight bud in short strokes that made her thighs tingle. He was playing with her, teasing her with his dick and enjoying every second of her moaning for it. She knew he was probably aching to be back in control of something for a moment, even if it was just her orgasm, but her pussy was literally throbbing, and he didn't seem to care that he was driving her _crazy_. "Rick," she called out to him in a quiet whimper. "Please."

And with that magic word, he immediately gave in, swiftly plunging into her, much to both of their delights. Her warm and unbearably tight, wet pussy making him groan a little too loudly. He squeezed at her thighs as he rolled his hips into her, and she took in his thick cock as quietly as she could. But fuck, she wanted to scream at how good he felt. Her breaths getting harder as she watched the sweat bead around his nose, and she began to nod to let him know she could take it even harder and faster. "Kiss me," she panted, her body practically shaking beneath him. She would need his lips to keep her voice down, if nothing else.

He gladly obliged, leaning over her, using his arm to hold himself up, and his swollen lips covered hers as he picked up his pace. Momentarily, at least, until his mouth ended up closer to her chin when he began to fuck her harder. And Michonne clutched at his neck, his hair, anything she could reach, her tongue licking his face in places she couldn't even see anymore. Everything was just a blur of ecstasy, the sound of their wet bodies smacking together, her juices dripping down her ass, her tits bouncing beneath him. She could barely even breathe, the musky smell of their sex filling her nose, and eventually, they were just a mess of sweat and cum, and neither of them would've had it any other way. After the day they'd had, they needed this. They deserved it.

This was the type of service that definitely came with a smile.


End file.
